Never knew
by my.name.is.JoJo
Summary: Six teen year olds Ziva David and Abby Sciuto join's the Rock Gymnastic team in Boulder, Colorado. While Lauren is still trying to keep her third best gymnast. Kaylie is coming back into the game. Payson struggles with her new routine and Emily struggles to keep her pregnancy hormones under control. I don't know what happened after season two episode 4 because it went off Much


**Summary: Six teen year olds Ziva David and Abby Sciuto join's the Rock Gymnastic team in Boulder, Colorado. While Lauren is still trying to keep her third best gymnast. Kaylie is coming back into the game. Payson struggles with her new routine and Emily struggles to keep her pregnancy hormones under control. **

**Ziva David-Sixteen year's old-lives with Kaylie.  
Abby Sciuto-Sixteen year's old- lives with her newest foster father Gibbs.  
Tony DiNozzo-Sixteen year's old-lives on his own.  
Timothy McGee-Sixteen year's old-lives with his mom and dad**

**Abby isn't like Abby in this chapter…but I promise that she will become more like Abby. Ziva is going to be speaking perfect English because she grew up in America because her father sent her there with her mother.**

**..**

Ziva and Abby walked into the Rocky Mountain Training Center. Immediately Ziva spotted her best friend/half sister. She smiled. "I don't anyone here," Abby said looking around. "Do you?" Abby asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Yea, I do," Ziva said then walked over to Kaylie. "Hey Kaylie," Ziva said. She tapped her shoulder. She spun around.

"I can't believe you're here!" Kaylie said then hugged her. "I've missed you so much!" She said when she pulled back. Kaylie noticed that Ziva had that sparkle in her eye again.

"Kay, are you going to introduce us to her?" Lauren said a little annoyed that she was being ignored.

"O yea, Lauren this is my sister Ziva. Ziva this is one of my best friend Lauren. Ziva, this is Payson another one of my best friends. Payson, my sister and one of my best friends," Kaylie said with a smile.

"You should go tell Coach you're here," Lauren said to her.

"I'll see you later," Ziva said then walked into the way Lauren sent her. "And Thanks," Ziva said to Lauren. Lauren sent her a smile.

…

"Who are the new girls?" Tony asked his friends.

"No clue, but the dark ones hot!" Carter said checking her out.

"The one that's really pale looks…" Nicki didn't finish because Austin did it for him

"Goth."

…

"Coach Belov?" Abby asked poking her head into the office.

"You must be Abigail Sciuto," Sasha said looking at the Goth.

"Yea, I think there's a..." Abby didn't finish what she was saying because Ziva came up the steps and poked her head in as well.

"Hello," Ziva said to him.

"Girl, come in," Sasha said and gestured to the seats in front of him.

Ziva sat and so did Abby. "So, I heard a lot about you girls," He said.

"What did you hear?" Ziva asked.

"I heard that you are good gymnasts, but I want to see what you can do," Sasha said standing up. Ziva smirked at him knowing that she had the same moves as Kaylie and Payson mastered. Has had since she was 15. "C'mon girls," Sasha said and led the girls out to the beam.

…

Abby got up first; she only started Gymnastics when she was 8 so she was pretty good at it. She knew that she was just as good as Lauren on beam but on the uneven bars, vault she had a hard time. Floor she was okay with.

She did a layout step-out followed by a switch leap then another layout step-out. She did her dismount and most of the room applauded.

Ziva got on the beam and did a Omelianchik then did a layout step-out followed by a switch side. She was at the back of the beam so it gave her a runoff and did a double twist dismount. She heard Kaylie shout 'You go Zee!' and she heard people whistling.

They did the Beam, Vault and Floor and time they finished it was heading up for them to go home.

"I think you have some competition Pay," Lauren said with a laugh. She had seen Payson roll her eyes.

"Maybe," Payson said then grabbed her bag and walked out and was met by Kaylie and Ziva. She only caught the end of what Ziva said. Something about Eli.

..

"Payson got some competition!" Carter said to Tony.

"You can say that again," Tony agreed.

…

"So, how's thing between you and Payson?" Tim asked his friend.

"Good. I wished I broke the rule before now," Nicki said then picked up his bag and left for his truck.

..

Srry short..Review. Inbox for ideas.

XX


End file.
